


Candy Apples and Harvest Fun

by n3rdyg1r7, SlytherinQueen3571



Series: Playtime for Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Harvest Festival, M/M, Magic, Muggles, candy apples, daddy dom, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, littlespace, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen3571/pseuds/SlytherinQueen3571
Summary: Draco and Severus attend a muggle harvest festival.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Playtime for Draco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Candy Apples and Harvest Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a while to update, life just got in the way :) should have a new update sooner than this one took :) and once again thank you so much to my fabulous co-author on this story. Writing with you is so much fun and I couldn't do it without you. thank you to everyone for taking the time to read. :)

Draco woke early Sunday morning and pounced on Severus "Daddy Sev!!!! Wake up!!!!! Wake up!!!! Is it time to go yet!?!?" Severus had promised him earlier in the week they would go to one of the muggle harvest festivals this weekend and he was extremely excited to go. He couldn't wait to see what kind of fun games and treats they had to enjoy there. 

Severus grunted from the impact rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No not yet my love, breakfast first." He sat up slowly supporting their weight. "What would you like for breakfast?" Severus asked with a loving, still half asleep expression. 

"Chocolate croissants!!!! With hot chocolate!!!!!" He responded very quickly to the question, silently hoping to get his favorite sweet treat. Draco had quite the sweet tooth. He would go with only eating chocolate if he was allowed.

Severus chuckled shaking his head. "How about bacon, eggs, veggies, and one chocolate croissant with tea or juice? We'll get you a treat at the festival if you're good." 

"I guess so, Daddy Sev." Draco said while sulking down the hall towards the kitchen. He had a small pout on his face, but it was all for show. He was still in good spirits looking forward to the upcoming festival. 

He quickly slipped on his robe and headed to the kitchen setting his usual cooking charms. He strode over to the cupboard taking out the kettle and mugs. Severus always brewed his tea by hand, quite meticulously if it wasn't brewed just right he couldn't stomach it. "Tea or juice sweetie?"

"Tea pwease, wif lots of sugar!!!!!" Draco bounced cheerily the rest of the way to the table and sat and watched Severus as he worked. He was entirely enchanted watching the man he loves work on their breakfasts. 

The kettle whistled loudly, Severus quickly removed it from the cooker setting it up to steep. He levitated it to the table, "Let it finish steeping and I'll make your tea when it's done." he turned and made the plates carrying them over and made the tea, adding several spoonfuls of sugar to Draco's tea before handing it over.

Draco started with the chocolate croissant, smiling happily as he took several bites. He picked up his tea and took a big drink, finding that it was still extremely hot. "Ouchies!!!! It hot!!!!" Draco cried out immediately as he sat the cup down.

Severus fumbled almost dropping his mug of tea, "I'm so sorry sweetie, let me see so I can make sure you didn't get burned too bad." He frowned feeling bad for forgetting the cooling charm.

Draco sticks out his tongue for Severus to inspect, whimpering at the cold air hitting the fresh burn. 

Severus runs his fingers gently through Draco's hair, "Shhh...I know I'm sorry. Let's get you a potion for that." He summoned a potion from the cabinet and pulled off the top handing it to Draco. "Drink it slowly." He sat back down and made sure the tea wasn't too hot.

Draco's face scrunched up at the bitter taste of the potion as he drank it, reaching quickly for his chocolate croissant to get rid of the gross taste in his mouth. "All better now!"

He smiled at him, "Good I want you to be able to enjoy your treat later." They continued to eat in silence until finished with breakfast. "Let's get dressed and go have a fun day. Ready?"

"Uh huh! Can I pick!!?!" Draco stuffed the last bite of croissant into his mouth and darted towards the bedroom without waiting for an answer. He chose a pair of muggle blue jeans and a t-shirt with some cartoon dragons on the front. "Pwease!!!! Can I wear this!!?!!" He begged when Severus finally got to the bedroom.

Severus chuckled nodding, "If that's what you want to wear, yes you may." He walked over to his closet pulling out black trousers, a white button down shirt, and a green jumper then quickly lacing up his boots. "Ready yet slow poke?" He booped Draco's nose.

Draco giggled and stood up showing off that he was ready. His shirt was backwards and his shoes were left untied "Where's the picture?" He whined as he was looking at his shirt.

Severus looked him up and down a very serious look on his face, obviously playing. "I think we can fix it but first shoes." He knelt down gesturing for Draco to sit. Draco plopped down on the floor with a goofy grin on his face, "We gotta hurry!!! We're gonna miss all the fun!!!"

Severus chuckled, "The festival is all day we won't miss any fun I promise." He quickly tied the shoes and straightened his jeans up. He stood tugging the shirt over Draco's head turning it the right way and slipping it back on him. "Now we need to get your jumper and scarf.

"Mmk…!" he says while quickly standing and skipping to the coat rack next to the front door. "You think they'll have lots of yummy treats?" Draco's eyes lit up immediately thinking of one treat in particular "LIKE CANDY APPLES!!!" He shouts excitedly.

Severus gasped dramatically, "Who told you about the special treat you are getting!?" He held out the jumper and scarf for Draco after wrapping his soft black scarf around his neck.

Draco slipped the jumper and scarf on. "Can we go now daddy Sev!!?!!?" He asked while jumping up and down.

Severus busted out laughing, "Yes we can go now." He held his arms open to side a long apparate them near the festival. "Remember don't hold your breath and hold onto me tight."

"Mmk" he said with a smile on his face.

Severus kissed his forehead and held onto him tight turning on the spot they disapparated and landed in the orchard away from the Muggles with an audible pop sound.

"That made my tummy yucky Daddy Sev." Draco said with a turned up nose immediately after they landed. "I don't feel so..." He threw up before he could finish the sentence. "I'm sorry!" he said through tears hoping they wouldn't have to go home now.

Severus rubbed his back pulling out a hankey wiping Draco's face, he vanished the sick then handed him a pepper up potion. "Drink it slowly so you don't get sick again." He continues rubbing Draco's back.

Draco sipped the potion slowly as he was instructed, feeling better almost instantly.

"Better?" Severus looked into Draco's eyes checking him over. He slipped the scourgified rag back into his pocket.

"Uh huh, thank you. Can we go have fun now?" Draco cheered back up and was already starting to skip off towards the festival.

Severus smiled walking quickly after him. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Umm..." Draco glaced around not sure exactly what he could be forgetting. Severus smirked holding out his hand wiggling the fingers. "This, this is what you are forgetting." He leaned down and kissed his forehead sliding his hand into Draco's lacing their fingers together. "Let's go have a fun day."

"I was just excited Daddy Sev, sorry. Can we get the treat first!!?!!" Draco bounced beside Severus with a huge smile on his face. "I really want a candy apple now!!!!!"

Severus smiled. "Yes we can but I don't want you to get full on sweets, we're having a stew for dinner tonight. We'll get you a candy apple then take a walk through the festival." He held Draco's hand leading them through the crowd.

They passed by many booths and one in particular caught Draco's eye. "Can we do the pumpkin carving please Daddy Sev?" Draco begged.

Severus wrinkled his nose slightly, he just knew it would end up all over them both by the end of it, he nodded his head slowly. "Yes we can but let's try to stay clean, okay?" He smiled down at him.

"I'll try, I promise!" Draco pulled Severus over to the table where all the kids were sitting and carving pumpkins with their parents. The attendant approached them and told them the activity was only for children under the age of 12. Draco got extremely upset and started to cry.

Severus pulled him into a hug, scowling at the muggle vendor. "Obviously....why are you keeping him from carving?" He put on his best menacing face ready to hex the man if necessary. The vendor looked surprised at the question, "Because he is obviously a grown adult. The age limit is 12." This response made Draco cry even more.

Severus whispered "Confundus, I am the only adult standing in front of you. Are you alright Sir?" He cocked his head to the side digging through and fabricating a memory in the muggles mind. Severus tolerated muggles but he didn't like them, they were far too judgemental towards anyone or anything different. "Shhhh. Draco it's okay, the man didn't mean to upset you." He continued whispering to Draco and soothing him.

Draco sniffled, looking at Severus with big sad eyes, "Do I get to carve a pumpkin Daddy Sev?"

"Of course you do, just like everyone else, why don't you go pick a pumpkin?" Severus urged him towards the pile of assorted pumpkins. After Draco walked away Severus glared at the man. "Is there a problem?" He put the correct amount of money in the man's hand.

Draco cheerfully skipped to the pumpkins and picked the biggest one there. He took it to the table and started carving it with several intricate designs. Severus walked over sitting beside the blond, he smiled watching him carve out the pumpkin. "Can I see?"

"Uh huh!!!!" he points to several different things naming off what they are as he goes "Theres a snitch, and that is a kitty, and this" he points to an unfinished piece, "is gonna be a dragon!!!!!"

Severus smiled leaning forward looking at each one. "Those are so good! You are very talented love, Daddy is so proud of you!" He leant forward and kissed him on top of his head.

Draco's face beamed with pleasure at the praise given to him. He finished up his work on the dragon he was carving, "Done! Daddy Sev, can we get my candy apple now?"

Severus stood grabbing the pumpkin, "Let's get you washed up first there's a loo over there." He led Draco along whispering a stasis charm on the pumpkin, he would shrink it in the toilet.

"But I'm not that dirty! I just want a treat now! Please?" He whined all the way to the loo.

"Draco you can't eat your apple if your hands are covered in pumpkin." Severus admonished. "Come use the loo then wash up and we'll get your treat."

Draco grumbled but followed instructions, he didn't want to get in trouble before he got his treat for the day.

Severus quickly shrunk and packed away the pumpkin then began washing his hands in the basin. Their next stop was not far, they had passed by a stand selling green apples by the bushel, an assortment of candy apples as well as hot cider.

Draco finished washing his hands and headed to the door. "Ready yet, Daddy Sev?" Draco questioned. "I can't wait to get a candy apple!"

Severus smiled, booped Draco's nose, and led them over to the booth. "Do you want lots of fresh apples?" He took his hand lacing their fingers together. "I'm thinking 3 bushels?"

"Can we make more candy apples at home with them?" Draco looked at him with bright eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe a few, if you're good." Severus turned to the woman, ordered his apples quickly changing his mind and deciding on extra bushels for wine and cider, a jug of cider, 2 cups of hot cider, a candy apple, and an apple pastry. He arranged to pick up the bulk items later. "Let's go sit over there." He guided Draco over to some tables.

Draco bit into his treat as he followed behind Severus "Mmmm, this is so yummy!!!!!" He managed to get out through a mouthful of sticky candy apple. Once sat at the table he reached for his cider and was about to take a drink before remembering it may be too hot. "Is it cool enough Daddy Sev?"

Severus circled his finger around the rim cooling the drink instantly. "Yes sweetie it is and good job remembering about hot drinks." He placed several napkins near Draco sipping his cider. "What next?"

"Ummm.....corn dollies? Or maybe we could go listen to the music that they are playing?" Draco made the suggestions not really sure what he wanted to do next, all the walking around and the warm cider was making him a bit tired not that he would admit it to anyone.

Severus nodded "How about we buy some husks, we can make them at home?" He placed his hand under Draco's chin looking into his sleepy eyes. "Yeah let's head home and we'll craft them together later.'

"Otay. I've had lots of fun today Daddy Sev. Tank you for bringing me." Draco said before letting out a big yawn. "I'm not sleepy!"

Severus smiled "Are you sure?" he began leading them over to a few more booths getting the last of their supplies and groceries. "Only one more stop to get our apple order."

"I'M NOT SLEEPY!" Draco demanded, ready to start throwing a tantrum.

Severus turned giving him a stern look, "We will discuss this at home, we just have one more booth to stop at." he kept going through the crowd to the Apple booth. Severus was good at discreet wandless magic even in a crowd of muggles, he had shrunk and put everything away in his many pockets by the time they made it back to the entrance of the Harvest fair.

Draco kept getting angrier and grumpier through their trip to the gate whining about every little thing. "But Daddy Sev I'm not sleepy!!!! I just want to play!!!!" He started sobbing by the time they made it to the gates.

Severus turned pulling Draco off to the side pulling him in close, hugging him tight, and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shhh...calm down my love, it's okay, you know you would not be this upset if you weren't sleepy."

"But I'm not sleepy!!!!" Draco yelled at Severus while pushing him away and storming off.

Everyone was staring, which he was used to at this point in his life. Severus scowled at them and ran after Draco. "Draco, please wait, don't run off alone!"

Draco didn't listen, at this point he was already extremely upset. He went and hid behind one of the buildings in the area away from people because he didn't want to be seen by anyone at the moment.

Severus followed after him turning the corner to see Draco hiding, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he walked over squatting down in front of him. "Draco my love I didn't mean to upset you but you can't run away from me like that, something bad could happen to you." He admonished him lightly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Do you forgive me for getting upset?" He reached out his hand slowly then the other with his paci offering it to him.

Draco took the paci and just looked at Severus not answering him or accepting his hand. He plopped down on the ground with a grunt and had an angry look on his face. "No sweepy!" he muttered through yet another yawn. "I wanna make dowwies." The pacifier muffled his words somewhat but in a decidedly adorable way.

Severus squatted down to eye level, "I have our stuff to make corn dollies, but we have to make it home first. I don't want either of us sick since the wind has picked up and it's going to rain any minute." He offered his hand again.

Draco hesitantly took his hand knowing as soon as he did they would be swept away. He was right, and as soon as they landed he felt like he was going to be sick again.

Severus steadied him, offering the potion, before Draco got sick all over the floor. "Now let's get warmed up first then we'll make dollies." He started the fire pulling off their coats and scarves, setting some cider to warm up on the cooker. "I'm going to get your blankie, go get on the couch, I'll be right back." Severus retrieved the blanket grabbing a couple pepper up potions and wandering into the kitchen to fix them both cider. "Here you go my love." He gave him his favorite cup with cooled off cider and the potion inside. "Make sure you drink all that."

"Tank you Daddy Sev." Draco started drinking his cider and curled up in his blanket. His eyes were getting heavy and he was about to drift off to sleep.

Severus sat on the couch with him after downing his potion. He was rubbing Draco's back and sipping his cider. He hummed softly willing Draco to sleep, without a nap Draco would be cranky and bratty the rest of the day. He looked down as a soft snore was heard.

Several hours later Draco blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to wake up from his nap, and looked around trying to find where Severus went. He got off the couch to go looking around and found Severus in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Time is it?"

Severus turned smiling at him placing a stasis charm on the stew. "It's half past 5 in the evening. Dinner is almost ready, you must be starving since we didn't have lunch today." He set the table quickly. "Sit down I'll get you some food sweetie."

"Loo first." Draco got up and went to pee then sat down at the table and started eating his dinner. "This is really good, that nap really helped me feel better." Draco finished eating his stew in silence and then asked "Any dessert?"

Severus chuckled finishing off the last bite. "Yes I made apple pastys while you were sleeping." He cleared the table and brought over a plate of pastys and more cider.

Draco took a bite of the pastry and licked a bit of the filling off his thumb "Yum!!! This is delicious. Did you make it from scratch or use magic?"

Severus smirked, "Of course I made them from scratch silly." he booped him on the nose sipping his cider. "Magic leaves a funny taste unless you have elf magic." Severus finished his pasty and cider waiting for Draco to finish.

"Thank you for today, Sev. Sorry I freaked out earlier" Draco said through the last bite of his treat, washing it down with his cider.

A smile slid across his face, proud of his boy, looking over to Draco. "It's okay sweetie, I know you were tired but I was worried I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm sorry for getting angry." He cleared away the dishes charming them to wash themselves. "Ready for night night?"

Draco wiped the crumbs off his face with a napkin and vanished it away "Yeah, can we lay in bed and cuddle until we fall asleep?" Draco asked through a yawn.

"Of course, I never turn down your cuddles." He grabbed Draco's hand lacing their fingers together, leading him to bed. He tapped Draco on the head then himself vanishing their clothes and replacing them with pajamas. They crawled into bed cuddling together, Severus wrapped himself around Draco who was already drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight little dragon, I love you."


End file.
